The Dead of the Night
by ga nat nat
Summary: Ginny has a disease... a disease that cannot be cured... A short oneshot I wrote... rated K plus for hard to comprehend ideas. BTW, I do not own the song...


(A/N: POP! I was walking up the stairs and this idea just HIT me! I would say literally, but no, it didn't fly out of the sky and HIT me HIT me, but it did HIT me… Hehehehe… I know that you've probably gotten the feeling that this is going to be a funny one shot, but no… it's not… it's going to be… romantic… maybe… I need to get a life away from ships…)

Disclaimer (yes, I finally remembered it!): I own no characters, only the plot. The characters are the official property of J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine, sorta… J.K. Rowling owns part of it, considering she coined the two characters that will be mentioned…

The Dead of the Night

Harry and I stole out of the dormitories and down the steps, under Harry's invisibility cloak. We rushed as fast as we could out onto the grounds and ran to the Quidditch Pitch. Everything was so dark, so quiet, and so serene; not a sound broke through the night.

We reached the pitch and through the cloak off of us, it landing in a heap next to me. We sat down on the grass and Harry held me close.

"I can't see you die, Ginny…" he whispered to me.

"I… I can't help the fact that I'm dying… it's incurable." I had just told Harry about my illness that I had had since I was born. My illness, Sickle Cell Anemia could never be cured, and it had just hit its peak. I had days, at the most, left to live. You could see a distinct paleness in my skin, my once flaming-red hair now lank and dull.

"There isn't a thing I can do to save you?" he asked me, looking into my eyes, boring into my soul with his vibrant green eyes.

"No… they say there's nothing. Just a lot of rest, and to live my life… I shouldn't expect to die for another week, but that's just a week… I'm only sixteen, Harry… I can't die… not yet, anyway…" I could no longer hold it in; my tears we flowing freely, my eyes leaking.

He held me close again. "I'll never leave your side again. You won't be alone though this, Ginny… I promise…" he kissed my lips softly, a loving calmness passing though his body into mine.

I looked at him. He was so handsome in the light of the moon and stars. His raven hair seemed to alight with magic and his emerald green eyes shone enough to be compared to the brightest star.

I grasped his hand, closed my eyes for one more time, and began to sing…

_When you look back on times we had_ I remembered seeing him for the first time at the train station… waking up from the basilisk…

_  
I hope you smile_ His smile when he kissed me… his smile when ever I magically appeared… the smile that never seemed to leave his face…_  
_

_And know that through the good and through the bad_ When we broke up last year because of his noble personality…_  
_

_I was on your side_ I agreed with him, though no happy… I stuck by him in the final battle just mere months before… _  
_

_When nobody could hold us down_ No one could tear us down from that day forward… we were soaring…_  
_

_We claimed the brightest star _It seemed as if we really had claimed the brightest star… looking back on everything…_  
_

_And we, we came so far_ Look at where we are now…_  
_

_And no they won't forget, yeah_ Ron and Hermione surely won't forget anything Harry and I had accomplished together.

_Whenever you remember times gone by_ He joined me now… his light voice floating up with mine._  
_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_ We sang together, silently remembering everything we had together…_  
_

_When all this world was there for us  
_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky  
_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there  
_

_Remember how we reached that dream together  
_

_Whenever you remember_

_When you think back on all we've done _We mixed our perfectly harmonized voices, thinking about everything… the final battle… Quidditch…_  
_

_I hope you're proud_ Surely he was proud of everything… I know I am…_  
_

_When you look back and see how far we've come_ So… so far…_  
_

_It was our time to shine_ Shining like the brightest star that we claimed…_  
_

_And nobody could hold us down_ Nope, not even Lord Voldemort succeeded…_  
_

_They thought they'd see us fall_ Boy, did we show them…_  
_

_But we, we stood so tall_ Together, we were taller than the highest mountain peak in the entire universe…_  
_

_And no we won't forget, yeah_ He won't, and neither will I…

_Whenever you remember times gone by_ We soared again, looking at each other with that same love we had always, but never realized it, shone each other…_  
_

_Remember how we held our heads so high  
_

_When all this world was there for us  
_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky  
_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there  
_

_Remember how we reached that dream together  
_

_Whenever you remember_

_We claimed the brightest star  
_

_And we, we came so far  
_

_You know that we, we showed them all_ Showed them all that even us, a very unlikely couple could be together…_  
_

_And no they won't forget, yeah_ Never will they forget us together…

_Whenever you remember times gone by _Something was wrong now… I could feel my blood starting to congealed, but I continued…_  
_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_ A pain… a pain… I continued…

_When all this world was there for us _I keeled over, a searing pain over taking my will… he halted the song, kneeling down to caress my head.

It was over… all over… the world was spinning faster and faster, my disease taking my will to live from me.

Wetness on my arm; tears falling from The Boy Who Lives eyes… I reached up and ran my hand along his face… I pulled my voice back through, enough to carry…

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_ The phoenix tears; how I wished for those tears…_  
_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there_ "Never forget me, Harry." I told him…_  
_

_Remember how we reached that dream together _"Dream of me, Harry…" _  
_

_Whenever you remember _"I'll remember you, Ginny…"_  
_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_ "I'll remember us, Ginny…"_  
_

_Remember how we reached that dream together _My eyes closed, but I proceeded to finish the last of the song, my voice high and shaky, and his sweet and strong…_  
_

_Whenever you remember_

My eyes were shut; my voice was numbed… but my ears were wide open…

"I never got to tell you this, Harry, but…" I whispered…

"Ginny? What is it?" he asked me, the tears in his voice…

"I love you…" I whispered, my soul now leaving to soar high into the sky…

"I love you, Ginny… I always will…" he broke down in tears, still clutching my dead body… The dead of the night finally has its true meaning…


End file.
